


His

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Mojo, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluid Sexuality, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Memory Alteration, Misunderstandings, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Needs Brain Bleach, Sam Walks In, Smut, Spanking, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Traumatized Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Castiel pulls a movie trope to get him and Sam out of a sticky situation. Dean's jealous tantrum leads to Castiel teaching him a lesson.





	His

Sam and Cas ran to the Impala and slammed the doors before Dean took off. “Cutting it kinda close there guys,” Dean quipped when the building was out of his rearview. “How’d you skirt security?”

 

Sam looked out his window. “Cas kissed me.”

 

“Cas  _ what?” _ Dean’s head whipped sharply to his right. Sam shifted in his seat.

 

“He kissed me.”

 

“It works in the movies,” Cas spoke up from the backseat. “The security guard told us to ‘get a room’ and radioed his partner it was two closet cases on the ‘downlow’.” He made the finger quotes.”

 

“Okay, so a couple guards get the drop on you and instead of dropping  _ them _ you stick your tongue down another dude’s throat?” Dean had his eyes on Cas through the mirror.

 

“Really...it’s fine, Dean. We got the book and we got out. Cas thought on his feet. The guard was too busy avoiding eye contact to be able to give a description.”

 

Dean ground his jaw. Not like he hadn’t used the same ploy before. Still...Cas locked lips with a guy and it was  _ Sam? _ He kept his mouth shut the rest of the drive to the motel. He grabbed his gear from the trunk and nearly slammed the door in Sam’s face when he entered the room.

 

“Screw this. I’m going for a drink and I’m getting another room,” Sam said. He left Cas behind to deal with Dean’s mood.

 

Cas stood with his arms crossed and back against the door. He watched as Dean angrily unpacked his necessities and threw his bag on the floor. “What is your problem?”

 

Dean looked up. “My problem? What the hell, Cas? Are you gay?”

 

Cas furrowed his brow. “I fail to see how this is relevant. It was a non-violent tactic to avoid being caught. If you are asking if I’m attracted to Sam, I most certainly am not.”

 

“You’re not?”

 

“Dean...humans have these ill-conceived notions of sexuality. You feel the need to label everything. Having a sexual encounter with a woman makes me no more straight than kissing a man makes me gay. Certain attributes are more aesthetically pleasing, yes. I don’t allow my attractions to define me.”

 

Dean’s head was spinning. “So...no labels. Got it. Just thought...forget it.”

 

Cas dropped his defensive stance to go to him. “Talk to me.”

 

“What am I supposed to say here, Cas? I mean...you had that thing with Meg and you slept with April. I found you shacked up with a woman you called your wife. I thought you were straight, okay? And then I find out you got no problem kissing guys and now it’s like...why not me?”

 

Castiel recoiled. “I could make the same assumption of you. You could easily go to the bar with Sam and find a woman to warm your bed for the evening. I accepted a long time ago that any affection I show you beyond familial would be rebuffed. That is why...why not you.”

 

Dean flopped back hard on his bed. He covered his face with his hands. “It’s not always women,” he admitted. “I never made a move on you because I thought you were into chicks.”

 

Cas sat on the foot of the bed with his back to Dean. “You’re experiencing jealousy. You wished it was you instead of Sam. I apologize for making you feel that way. It was not intended.”

 

“I know. I’m being a dick.” Dean groaned. 

 

“Would you like me to kiss you?”

 

“Yeah, but not like an hour after you kissed Sam. And not just because we know we’re both into guys. There’s gotta be a moment. You know? When your eyes meet and you’re breathing in when they’re breathing out. Your stomach tightens and there’s just this fraction of space and time to decide if you’re gonna close the distance.”

 

Castiel moved in a flash. He straddled Dean and pinned his arms above his head. He lowered himself until they were nose to nose. The ice blue of his eyes were nearly eclipsed by his wide pupils. He watched Dean’s dilate as well. His breath was slow and even, willing Dean’s to match.

 

He could feel Dean’s heart pounding against his chest. Dean’s gaze darted between his eyes and his lips. Castiel made his decision. When Dean parted his lips to gasp, Cas went in, sweeping his tongue across Dean’s. Dean kissed him back with the same desperation.

 

Dean fought against being restrained. Castiel broke the steamy kiss and looked down at him with his eyebrow raised. Dean stilled and let Cas resume his passionate worship of Dean’s mouth. When Castiel’s hand went to his throat his dick got harder than a diamond. Cas guessed his even deeper secret...he loved to be dominated.

 

Cas was getting aroused as well. He ground his hard bulge down on Dean’s and made him moan. “I’m going to take you, Dean.  _ Claim _ you. Jealousy is an ugly emotion. I don’t wish to feel it. When I’m done with your body tonight you will never desire another lover. Do you understand me, Dean?”

 

“Y-yes. Yes, Sir.”

 

“Good boy, Dean. You see, my time with Meg was very educational. She taught me how to find pleasure from pain. I watched as she brought men and women to the threshold and beg her for more with tears streaming down their faces. 

 

“I learned how to punish and reward. Tell me, Dean...should you be punished for your behavior?”

 

“Yes, Sir. I need to be punished, Sir.”

 

“But you are being so obedient now. Perhaps we should compromise?” Castiel used a bit of his grace to strip Dean and position him on his knees, head down. Cas pulled his tie free from his collar and bound Dean’s wrists behind his back. “I must admit you look quite beautiful like this.”

 

Cas removed his trenchcoat and suit jacket. He unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up. He caressed the soft, warm flesh of Dean’s ass before landing a hard strike of his palm. It left a bright red imprint. Dean grunted but held back from crying out. Castiel smiled at his compliance. 

 

He unzipped his trousers to free his hard cock. He got up on his knees on the bed in front of Dean. His fingers curled into the short spikes of Dean’s hair to raise his head. “Suck,” he commanded. Dean took him in with no hesitation.

 

It was thick and Dean had to relax his jaw. He bobbed and sucked until he felt Cas push in deeper. The head went to the back of his throat but he didn’t gag. Cas must have used some mojo. With a jerk of Cas’ hips Dean’s nose was burrowed into soft curls. “Swallow.” Dean gulped around the hot flesh. “Feels so good, Dean. Maybe someday you’ll be rewarded with feeling the same sensation.” Cas caressed his jaw with the back of his hand. “This isn’t where I wish to spill my seed.” 

Cas pulled out to let Dean catch his breath. He twisted his wrist and Dean was moved on the bed to face the door. His ass was presented to Castiel. Dean could hear wet noises behind him then a finger pushed into him without warning. He flinched and bit down on the blanket. Cas pumped into him a couple more times before he heard a click and cold lube was added. It soothed the initial burn

 

Dean stifled his sounds as he was roughly worked open. His cock was full and sensitive from brushing against the fabric below. He wanted to rut until he came but Cas was in control. He knew the angel would make him beg for it. 

 

Cas pushed two fingers into him. He scissored them in Dean’s channel to stretch him further. It was all the preparation Dean was going to get. It would be just enough pain to heighten the pleasure. He would watch Dean break when he let him climax. Then he would softly put him back together afterwards.

 

Castiel spread Dean’s cheeks wide and admired how red he’d already made the hole. He speared in to the hilt and punched the air from Dean’s lungs. The man beneath him’s instinct was to scrambled from the pain. Castiel held him in place by his hips hard enough to dig in bruises. “Be still, Dean,” he warned with a hard slap to his ass. Dean gulped for air as the tears stung his eyes.

 

Dean’s body jerked on the bed as Cas pounded into him from behind. The pain subsided after he got used to being full but he knew he would ache for days if Cas didn’t heal him afterwards. He’d had rough sex with men before. His body could take it. He’d keep obeying to be rewarded with release.

 

The pace was brutal. Dean’s hips and shoulders hurt from staying in his position. He hoped Cas was close to finishing. “Cry out for me, Dean. I need to hear you beg. Will you beg for me to mark you? Fill you with my seed?” He reached down to jerk Dean’s head up from the mattress.

 

“Please! Oh please, Cas. Fuck me. Fill me up. Angels and demons will smell it on me, know I’m your bitch. Come in me, Cas! I can’t take anymore. Just...please,” Dean sobbed. 

 

_ I can’t take anymore. Just...please,  _ Sam heard from the other side of the door. Dean was in trouble. He drew his gun and kicked it in to see Cas violently fucking his brother. Dean looked up at him with red eyes full of shame and tears. Castiel’s eyes were cold, hard.

 

“Tell your brother who you belong to,” Cas growled.

 

“Cas. I belong to Cas.”

 

“Good. Now show Sam how good you are for me. Come, Dean. Come!” Cas drove into him one last time and Dean could feel the cum inside him. The tip of his cock brushed the blanket and he shot his own load all over it.

 

Sam lowered his gun with a shaking hand. “What did you do?” His mind tried to block the worst of his assumptions. Castiel pulled out and tucked himself away. 

 

“Your brother is a submissive. You intruded on a very intimate scene between him and his dominant.” He released Dean’s binds and and lifted his face for a soft kiss. “The game is over now, Dean. You did very well.” 

 

Sam fell back against the busted door frame. “Okay I’m gonna need you to zap that out of my head.”

 

“In a moment, Sam.” Cas picked up Dean’s limp but conscious body from the bed and took him to the bathroom. He ran some warm water and lovingly paced Dean in it, folding a towel for him to rest his head on. Cas healed the bruises he’d left and put Dean in a very relaxed state. “I’m going to speak to Sam now. Will you be alright?”

 

“Mmm...yeah, Cas. I’m good.”

 

Sam waited at the small table by the door. “Is Dean gonna be okay?”

 

“He’s fine. I’ll provide him with the proper aftercare.”

 

“When I heard him I thought…” Sam shook his head. 

 

Cas gave him a very stern look. “I would never engage in something like this if it wasn’t consensual. This was more than sex, Sam. It’s a way to process intense emotions which Dean needed to do. I provided that outlet for him.”

 

Sam nodded. Castiel reached for him to take away the memory of Dean’s humiliation. He blinked and looked around. “How the hell did I get in here? Where’s Dean?”

 

Castiel sat across from him. “Dean is taking a bath. You walked in on he and I being intimate and asked me to erase it.”

 

“You and Dean were...yeah. Glad that’s gone. So you guys talked it out?”

 

“We had made incorrect assumptions about one another and righted them.”

 

“Well, good. Hope it works out for you guys. Guess I’ll go to my room and see you in the morning.”

 

Castiel glamoured the broken door so it wouldn’t raise questions. “Goodnight, Sam.”

 

Dean was still in the tub when Castiel came back with a cold beer. “How’s Sammy?”

 

“I erased what he walked in on and told him a milder version of the truth. He’s happy for us.”

 

“Milder? So he thinks we were just banging one out?”

 

Cas brushed his hand absently through the water and hummed his response. “Do you want me to take the part of him seeing us away?”

 

Dean shook his head and sipped his beer. “Nah. You know I got off on it. Never had somebody push me that far before. I’ve been tied up, spanked, edged, pegged...you stripped me down bare. I needed that.”

 

“You keep too much to yourself. It builds up. You needed a proper release. Tomorrow you’ll feel refreshed.”

 

“Already feel a ton lighter. Thank you, Cas.” Dean smiled at him.

 

“I meant what I said during our scene. I consider you mine. Anything you purposefully do to make me jealous will result in punishment.”

 

“What if I gotta use my pretty face to work a case? Flirting gets me information.”

 

Cas mulled it over. “As long as it’s work related. Are you ready to get out? I need to give you positive touch now so you don’t drop.”

Dean sat up and grabbed a towel. He let Cas wrap him up and pat him down on the way to the bed. He climbed under the covers naked and waited for Cas to disrobe and join him. His back warmed against Castiel’s skin. “So Meg taught you how to dom? Did you go to clubs?”

 

“No. The institution. There were sex addicts who got off on the naughty nurse. She was there to watch over me but she also wanted her fun. She tried to get me to play with her but I silently watched. That was enough of a turn on for her. I think she taught me so I would someday dominate her. We never had the chance.”

 

“Would you have?”

 

“I entertained the idea. Being around you left me sexually frustrated and Meg would have been a ‘friend with benefits’. I cared for her, but not in a way to invest in a relationship.”

 

“And you’re invested in me.” Dean didn’t phrase it as a question.”

 

“I am, Dean. Get some rest. I’ll be watching over you.”

 

***

 

Dean woke up indeed feeling refreshed. Castiel had an arm around his waist which he had to free himself from to get to the bathroom. He used the mirror to look himself over and didn’t find any marks. His ass was much less sore than he expected.

 

Castiel was already dressed when he came back and talking on the phone with Sam. He handed him some clothes before he hung up. Dean hastily covered himself before his brother came for them to get breakfast.

 

Sam knocked and waited to be let in. He looked around the room and made a bitchface. “Something’s missing,” he said. He smirked at Dean. “Oh! Must be all the sexual tension.”

 

“You’re just lucky my boyfriend has brain bleach,” Dean quipped. “You might’ve kissed him first but I’m the only Winchester that gets to see him naked.”

 

Sam laughed. “Never thought my big brother would steal a  _ guy _ from me.”

  
“Watch it, Sasquatch. I can have him cram those lovely images right back into your melon.” Dean warned. He tied his boots and grabbed his keys. Castiel took his hand and Dean didn’t dare attempt to pull it away. Castiel’s eyebrow went up and Dean was subtly reminded he was  _ his _ .


End file.
